Forever
by Goofy4ever
Summary: Oneshot- Alex is Bella's little sister. Today's the day she could lose a lot of people she loves. The day the Volturi come for her niece Renesmee. Will her loved ones come home safely?


Alex's point of view

* * *

Today's the day, the day I might lose almost everyone I love and care about. Jake, Bella, Nessie, Edward and his family, and the pack. If I lose them I won't go on, I can't. If I lose Jake, then I will have nothing to live for. He's my best friend, lover, soul mate, wolf, and imprinter. I still remember the day he imprinted on me like it was yesterday.

* * *

_~Flashback~_  
_Jake's been ignoring Bella and I for a few weeks and I'm angry. He's my best friend, how could he do this!? So that's why I'm here, at the Black's house in the cold pouring down rain knocking on the door. Billy answers and I give him a kind smile. _  
_"Alexandra, please come in," he says._  
_"No thank you Billy, I just need to see Jake," I say and he frowns._  
_"He's out at the moment," he says. _  
_"Do you know where?" I ask._  
_"I'm afraid not," he says._  
_"Okay, thanks Billy, see ya around," I say and he shuts the door. I know he knows where Jake is but he isn't saying. I go around the house and to Jake's room. As I turn the corner I spot him coming out of his window. I hide and watch him jog into the forest. He's changed so much, Bella was right, he doesn't look like the old Jake I know. He's more muscular, taller, his hair's cut, he got a tattoo, and looks sad and mad. Where's my Jake? I follow him into the woods and he stops when I step on a branch. _  
_"Alex leave me alone," he growls, literally. _  
_"No Jake, we need to speak," I say. _  
_"We have nothing to say so please leave," he says. _  
_"No Jake," I say and get in front of him. He looks down and I see that he's crying. _  
_"Jake please talk to me," I say. I go to touch his face but he grabs my hand and pushes it away. _  
_"No," he says._  
_"Jake, please, I need to know what's going on," I say and grab his chin. I point it up and we look into each others eyes. His eyes somehow change. They were sad, lonely, and angry but now they're happy, bright, full, and back to the way they used to be. _  
_"Alex," he whispers holding my hand on his chin. He looks deep in thought and keeps staring into my blue with chocolate-brown speck eyes. _  
_"My Alex," he says and I smile. _  
_"My Jake," I say and he smiles pulling me into a tight warm hug. _  
_~End of flashback~_

* * *

That was one of the best days ever, even if I got a cold from being in the rain too long. It was worth seeing Jake and being there for him. He's gone though some much and I'm happy I was there for him. So for me to lose him now would kill me. If I lose Bella then I lose my older loving sister who's been a mother figure to me. I remember the day she found me outside in the forest cold, sad, and alone. I had just found out Jake's right side of his body had been broken by a newborn from the battle. It killed me because I could feel his pain, but Bella was there to keep me company and calm me down.

* * *

_~Flashback~_  
_I can't believe this is happening! Jake promised he wouldn't get hurt but he did and now he might die! _  
_"ALEX!" a voice calls but I ignore it. I don't want anyone but Jake. _  
_"Alex," a voice says sadly. Arms wrap around me but I still feel cold, no one can warm me up like my Jacob. _  
_"He's dying," I whimper. _  
_"Shh, it's okay, he'll be okay," my older sister whispers stroking my hair. _  
_"No it's not, he's dying and I can't do anything but sit here and watch him die!" I cry. _  
_"Alex I promise you that he will come back, Jake wouldn't leave you," she says. _  
_"Bella he's hurting, I'm hurting," I say. _  
_"I know, I know," she says. She rocks me back and forth and starts to sing moms lullaby. Hearing the song made me realize that everything was going to be okay, Jake was going to be okay. _  
_~End of flashback~_

* * *

She's such a good sister, and now mother. Nessie is the cutest, sweetest, smartest, niece ever! She's also Seth's imprint and I know he's going to protect her with everything he has just like Jake does with me and Edward does with Bella. If I lose Nessie I lose a family member, a sweet niece, and a friend. She has a special touch, literally, and everyone loves her. Everyone is sacrificing their lives today for her and I would've too but Jake and Bella don't want me to. I don't know if I can help anyway, I would've been going up against the royal vampires who kill humans. I hope my little niece is safe. I remember the first time I saw her, it was minutes after she was born.

* * *

_~Flashback~_  
_Bella has given birth to a beautiful baby girl named Renesmee, after my mother and Edward's adoptive mother. I think it's a beautiful name for a beautiful baby. A scream echoes through the house and I know my sister is finally becoming what she wants to be, a vampire. Rosalie and I are cleaning Renesmee up and feeding her._  
_"I'm going to go get more blankets," Rose says and I nod my head. I hold Renesmee close to me and cradle her in my arms. She has dad and Bella's eyes, chocolate-brown. _  
_"Hi there, I'm your aunt Alex," I whisper to her. She giggles and I smile. She places her hand on my cheek and I suddenly see Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Jake, Seth, and I. When they disappear I look down to Renesmee to see her looking curious. _  
_"Was that you?" I ask and she nods. _  
_"I guess powers run in the family," I chuckle and she smiles showing me a tooth already grown in. She shows me the people again and I get what she's asking. _  
_"Those people were your uncle Jacob, Seth, aunt Rose, aunt Alice, me, and your mommy and daddy," I say and she nods. She closes her eyes and sighs. I hum moms lullaby and she smiles. I close my eyes and continue to hum. _  
_~End of flashback~_

* * *

She's a little angel and I can't lose her. I can't lose Edward either. He and I didn't get along right away but now we are friends. He's the right guy for Bella and a great dad to Nessie. Even though he's more than a hundred years old he's the perfect brother-in-law. He loves Bella so much and wants everything for her. He had trouble dealing with his feelings about my sister and just wanted what's best for her, but it's Bella and we all know she wants what she wants. He's a good guy and I would miss him if I lose him. I remember the day of his and Bella's wedding when I talked with him.

* * *

_~Flashback~_  
_Today's the big day, Bella and Edward's wedding. I'm the maid of honor and Jake's the best man, even though he didn't want to be. Alice is a genius when it come to parties and events, this place looks even more amazing than it is! Bella's getting her make up on so I'm going to go talk to my future brother-in-law. _  
_"Come in Alex," he says as I'm about to knock on the door. I roll my eyes and open the door. He's already dressed in his tux and doesn't look too bad. _  
_"I know you're here to talk about your sister," he says. _  
_"Yes I am," I say._  
_"You know I won't hurt her," he says. _  
_"I know, but I want to get some things clear," I say and he nods. _  
_"This is my sister, and I know that you are a vampire but if you hurt, or mistreat my sister don't think I won't kick your butt, and I'll have Jake do it too," I say and Edward smiles._  
_"I wouldn't think of doing any harm to her," he says. _  
_"Good, also know that you need to keep her happy and safe," I say. _  
_"Of course," he says. _  
_"Edward I know you two are meant to be and I know we don't get along but it's just because this is my sister and I want the best for her," I say._  
_"I know what you mean," he says and I smile._  
_"Alright then, give your sister-in-law a hug," I say and he chuckles._  
_"Are you sure Jake won't get mad that you smell like a leech?" he asks._  
_"Jake can hold his nose," I say and he chuckles giving me a hug. _  
_~End of flashback~_

* * *

He really is a good brother-in-law and perfect husband and father to Bella and Nessie. His family are good in-laws too. Even though they're vampires and are supposed to be mean blood sucking creatures, they're not they're sweet, nice, caring, smart, and loving. They've all become my family and to lose them would be horrible! I remember a few weeks ago when Jake was on patrol and Edward, Bella, Seth, and Nessie were hunting I was in the house with the Cullen's.

* * *

_~Flashback~_  
_Since Jake's on patrol he can't protect me from Alice and her makeovers! I like shopping and makeovers but not too much._

_ "Come on Alex!" Alice whines. _

_"I'm going as fast as I can Alice!" I yell. I finish zipping up the zipper on a dress and open the door making Alice, Rose, and Esme gasp. _

_"Am I that bad?" I ask and they shake their heads no. _

_"You look beautiful!" Esme says. _

_"You look fabulous!" Rose says. _

_"Told ya!" Alice says and I chuckle. I turn to look in the mirror and my eyes widen. _

_"WOW!" I say shocked. Alice made me put on a short sleeveless blue dress and I must say I look great in it! My dark blue eyes with chocolate-brown specks go with the blue on the dress and brown belt._

_"You know your stuff Alice," I say. _

_"Took you long enough to realize that," she says and I chuckle. _

_"Shorty you want to go a round!" Emmett yells from downstairs. _

_ "One minute!" I yell back. _

_ "Where do you think you're going?" Alice asks. _

_"To kick Emmett's butt in video games," I say. _

_"No, you're going to sit down and let me do your makeup," she says and I whine._

_ "Alice!" I groan. _

_ "Don't groan, it's not ladylike," she says and I glare at her. _

_"Emmett if you want me to play you need to come recuse me!" I yell. _

_"Coming princess!" he yells and I chuckle. Running vampire speed he gets here in a second. _

_"What do you need my fair lady?" he asks. _

_"Oh prince charming I'm afraid Alice won't let me play until I get my makeup done!" I say. _

_"Don't worry I'll save you!" he says and picks me up. _

_"Emmett!" Alice yells but he's already running and we're downstairs. _

_"Half an hour, no more!" Alice yells. _

_"Ya ya," Emmett and I say starting the game. _  
_~End of flashback~_

* * *

They're like a second family to me and I don't want to lose any of them. The pack is also my family, the wolves, elders, and imprints. Everyone is there for each other and if I lose them then I lose my siblings, parents, and best friends. I remember three days ago we all went to the beach to hang out and we all forgot about the Volturi for a while.

* * *

_~Flashback~_  
_All the pack, and imprints are here, including my niece Nessie and Seth. I look at everyone, they all look so happy and in love. I hope we'll always be like this, but I know it won't be because after we leave here we'll all remember that in a few days the Volturi will come and try to kill Nessie and everyone protecting her. _

_"What are you thinking about?" Jake asks me._

_ "Nothing," I say and he raises his eyebrow. _

_"Alex?" he asks. "The battle," I whisper and he sighs. _

_"You have nothing to worry about babe," he says. _

_"I can't help it Jake, I could lose so many people I love," I say. _

_ "Just forget about the battle for today, okay?" he asks. _

_"Okay, I'll try," I say. _

_ "Good, now time for some fun," he says smirking. "_

_Jacob Black what are you thinking?" I ask. _

_"Nothing," he says. _

_"Oh no!" I say. He chuckles and throws me over his shoulder. I giggle and soon forget about the battle. _

_"Come on Alex!" Paul shouts. _

_ "I can't believe I said yes to this!" I yell back staring down at the cold ocean. You see I said that I would go cliff diving because I thought it might be fun. Well now that I'm here I'm scared to death! _

_"It's not that bad," Brady says and jumps. _

_"Ya, just jump and it's over before you know it," Quil says and does a back flip. _

_"Just close your eyes and you'll be fine, if anything happens we're all down there and get you," Leah says and I nod. She jumps and I look down again. _

_"It helps if you don't look," Jake says from behind me. _

_"It just looks scary!" I say. _

_"I'm right here, lets jump together," he says. _

_"Okay, don't let go," I say. _

_"Never," he says taking my hand. _

_"Ready?" he asks and I nod. _

_"One, two, three," he says and we jump. Next thing I know I'm in the water and swim up to the surface. _

_"That wasn't so bad was it chicken?" Paul asks and I glare at him. "_

_Do I need to tell Rachel you're being a jerk?" I ask and his smirk drops. _

_"Thought so," I say and the pack chuckles. _

_"You better watch it kid," Paul says and Jake growls pulling me close to him. I welcome the heat and sigh in content. We swim over to the others and to the shallow end. Seth, Quil, Paul, Jared, and Sam get out and go to their imprints while the rest of us stay in the water. _

_"Hey Collin what's that?" I ask. _

_"What?" he asks looking behind him. I splash him and he looks back._

_ "Oh never mind," I say looking innocent. _

_"Alex," he says. _

_"It was Brady," I say. _

_"What she's lying!" Brady defends. _

_"Are you saying my sweet little imprint did it Brady?" Jake asks. _

_ "Yes!" Brady says and I chuckle. _

_"Was it like this?" I ask Collin and splash him again. _

_"Yes," he says. _

_"Then yes it was me," I say smirking._

_ "You're gonna get it!" he says and then we all start a splashing war. Even Jared, Kim, Paul, and Rachel join us. _  
_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

I can't lose any of them or I'll be crushed. They're each special to me in a way. I look to wolf Brady and wonder if anything has happened?

"Brady anything?" I ask and he turns to me shaking his head no. I nod and look up to the sky. Please please let everyone come home safe and sound. If anyone gets hurt then I'm going to be crushed, sad, angry, heart-broken, and over all broken. I'll be broken because someone I love will be gone and they'll have taken a piece of my heart with them. Jake promised me many times that he would come back so he better, or he has broken his promise.

* * *

_~Flashback~_  
_Tonight might be my last night with Jake, ever. Dad and Sue left town so I'm supposed to be staying with the Cullen's but they know I need to be with Jake tonight so I'm here, in Jake's room waiting for him to get back from patrol. Billy's with Old Quil fishing today and Rachel and Paul are out so I'm all alone now. I wish Jake would hurry up, I don't want to be alone, it makes me think of tomorrow and what might happen. As if he read my mind Jake walks through the door. I run to him and hug him tight. _

_ "Hey babe, what's wrong?" he asks. _

_"I missed you," I say and he chuckles._

_ "I missed you too," he says. _

_ "What are we going to do?" I ask._

_ "Well I'm cooking us dinner and then we can watch a movie or something," he says. _

_"You can cook?" I ask. "Yes," he says. _

_"Well lets see," I say and we head into the kitchen. He gets pots, pans, and ingredients out while I watch. _

_"Anything I can do?" I ask. He turns to me and lifts me onto the counter. "Sit right here and be your beautiful self," he says and pecks me on the lips before returning to work. _

_After an hour Jake finished making garlic bread, fettuccine alfredo, and salad. _

_ "Wow you really can cook," I say after taking a bite. _

_"Don't tell anyone," he says._

_ "Why, this is really good?" I ask. _

_"I don't want them to ask me to cook all the time, that's Emily's job," he says and I chuckle. _

_"Alright, your secret's safe with me," I say and he smiles. _

_After dinner we watched a movie and curled up on the couch stealing a few kisses here and there. Now it's ten and we need to get to bed because we have a big day tomorrow. Jake's finding the extra pillows and I'm sitting on the bed. _

_"Jake?" I ask. _

_"Ya?" he asks. _

_"What's going to happen if you die?" I ask and his head snaps to me. _

_"I'm not going to, so don't worry about it," he says coming over to me and taking my hands. _

_"But we don't know that for sure," I say. _

_"Alex," he sighs. _

_"No Jake, it scares me, what if you don't come back, what then?" I ask as tears start to fall down my cheeks. _

_"Hey shh, it's all going to be okay," he says wiping away my tears. _

_"But what if it's not?" I ask. _

_"I promise everything will be alright," he says. _

_"Promise you'll come back to me?" I ask. _

_"I promise," he says. I look into his eyes and see that he's sincere. I nod my head and he lightly kisses me. _

_"I'm yours forever," he says. _

_"And I'm yours forever," I whisper and we kiss again. _  
_~End of flashback~_

* * *

He's promised this before like for the newborn battle and when Victoria was around, but this time is different. I need Jake like I need air. Without him there's no reason to live, no reason to go on without him by my side. Without him, I'm nothing. I feel the tears fall and I feel my heart get heavy in my chest. I can hear Emily, Kim, Claire, Rachel, Billy, and Old Quil inside but choose to ignore them. I know they're all thinking what I'm thinking and they could lose a loved one or loved ones. Poor Sue's not even in town but knows her two children could die and then she'd be alone, well she'd have dad but she'd be sad all the time. Billy has his only son and my imprint out there and that would be another big lose for both him and Rachel. She has her imprint and little brother out there too. Rebecca is in Hawaii enjoying the sun not even knowing her little brother and future son-in-law could be killed today at any moment. Little two-year old Claire could lose her uncle and best friend. Kim could lose the boy she's loved all her life, who finally noticed her a little more than a year ago. Old Quil could lose his only grandchild he has. Tiffany Call who doesn't know what her son is doing could lose him. Emily could lose her fiancé and two dear cousins. So many people could lose so many loved ones today if things go bad. But Jake promised he would come back, and I'm holding him to that. I hear howls and snap my head to Brady. He howls too and I stand up running to him.

"What's going on!" I yell. He looks to me and I can't tell what he's trying to do.

"What's happening?" Emily asks as everyone comes out. Brady runs into the forest and I stand there clueless. He comes back smiling.

"Nothing happened!" he says and we all sigh. I hear the howls get closer and I smile. They're coming home, just like Jake promised. Soon Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Leah, and all the other wolves minus Seth and Jake are here. Everyone's happy and crying. But where's Jake? I start to worry, Brady said nothing happened, so where's my wolf. I look down at my shoes and a few tears fall.

"You know you should keep your head up," Billy says and I look up. I gasp at the sight, Jake!

"JAKE!" I yell and run to him.

"ALEX!" he yells and opens his arms catching me like always. I hug him tight and as close as possible.

"I love you," he says looking into my eyes.

"I love you, forever," I say and he smiles.

"Forever," he says and we kiss.

~Forever and always~


End file.
